Wandering Pains
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: This is based on a game thats based on Naruto known as Anyways Times are troubled as the Legenday Zane had decided to try to destroy all villages. Can everyone get along and save the villages from his outlaw gang?


Chapter 1

Wind was blowing it regular cool wind in the summer breeze but soon it changed coarse from east to south heading from te plains into the Hollow forest where all didn't dare to wander in. This Forest was proteced by a god like dear and he had a treaty with the mortl on this earth, but for some reason the wind was heading there in a forseful way making the nearby villagers take notice. The windmill that laid in the middle of the village was spinning as fast as it could then slowly it slowed to a dead stop.

Meanwhile in the forest the animals stopped everything they did and all looked the same way. The way they knew there was trouble brewing. Some brave animals decided to step forward and head the way. Leaving deep marks in the ground as tey ran and stomped their way there and slid to a hault. There they gazed their eyes upon a young female wit a bit of odd clothes. Her white trench coat covered her up to her knee's but couldn't tell for she was sitting on the ends of it out consious or seeping. Her white with blue tips of a shirt hide a bit under it and her baggy blue pants flowed with her long chinese poney tail that held her brown hair in the wind that was surrounding her and then died. The bandana she had on was light blue.

She then rubbed her green eyes ith her light blue gloves and yawned. She then looked around and up to the huge tree she was leaning on and waved at the animals that scoffed and stared at her. She blinked and wondered where she was so she got up and left the spot she was sitting at and headed out to the village with the windmill in the middle of it.

Sitting at a small outside ramen shop the people of the faily huge village whipered about her for they had sent out a man to check outwhat happened to the wind and he had spotted her coming out of the village. She didn't like the feeling of beig atched but she shook it off as much as she could.

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask where I am?" The Ramen shop owner looked at her with a raised eyebrow but answered. "Konoki Village?" She thought for a bit as she looked around but thought maybe this was the place. She needed to know her purpose in life for she had forgotten who she even was. All that rang through her head was Karigan Windchester. She then thought that was her name.

As she walked down the fairly large village she stopped at the windmill and staired at it like she was being hypnotized when it was broken off from a greeting. She looked over to two girls smiling cheerfully at her. One was older looking more strict face while the other one looked more calm. They had wore the same headbands one on her left arm another one her forhead.

"You look new! I'm Sukiyo! This is Sakura!"

"Nice to meet you." She smiled which made her look a lot more friendlier. The lost teen looked at them a bit confused but smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, I have been umm, traviling...My names Karigan..." She bowed a bit and Sukiyo had the thought of bringing her around the village and made her sign up at the acadamy.

Karigan hopped from one house top to another looking around frantically with her new shiney Konoki Headband. She then heard someone behind her so she stopped and threw a Shuriken but was deflected by the shadow looking figure as it lept after her. She 'Tchd' and started to run agian when she noticed two kunai's stuck her pant les to the roof. _'Oh no!' _She thouigt and went to pull them ot but the shadow loomed over her. It then pated her shoulder once.

"Your it." The mans voice said amusingly. She looked up to see her friend that everyone called DBX and he was laughing. He went to say more when Sukiyo poofled in with a bit of a worried face. "What's wrong?"

"The Kage wishes to see us." Her tone was monotoned and a bit cracked. So DBX took out the kunai's for Akrigan because she was stuggling. It had been a couple years later that she had been at the village and she had this aura that made everyone drawn to her but she sisn't notice. She had also been adopted by a nice couple and had adopted her own kids even though she seemed way to young to be doing so. When they all reached the kage's office they noticed the big crowed infront of the building. Many people were confused so DBX went to ask around.

Standing amungst the crowed Sukiyo was being pushed around as the people rambled on about none scense so Sakura started to beat them with her favourite fish so Karigan giggled at that and noticed anouther good friend. He had long silver hair and nice eyes but yet looked as confused as everyone else but he tried to keep order in the roit.

"Kashido!" She yelled and hopped her way beside him. he waved and greeted her aswel yelled at everyone. "I don't get it whats going on?"

"You should know right? You always talk to her you guys are like best friends right?" She nodded and descided to sneak inside. She was followed by Sukiyo and Sakura and when the darted through the window Hime was standing beside the Kage.

"Twin sister!" Hime shouted and hugged Karigan. They looked nothing a like for they weren't related but they had agreed upon their friendship that they would be twins. Standing there looking at the woman who looked awfully worried she turned to the people inside her office. There was Karigan, hime, sukiyo, Sakura, and three other men named hagi, Malick and Garul. Grul was a bit shy but Karigan joind him and patted his head calling him son. Hagi then greeted her as his sister and Malick just tried to hit on her but she didn't get it.

The Kage named Suppyal let out a heavy sigh and looked at her friends amungst her. She was already regretting what she was going to say but she had no other choice in the matter. She was putting everyone first before thinking of her own reputation. Everyne looked at her face and knew it was something bad but Hime tried cheering her up.

"Karigan have you been able to contact your Dad Digi?" She shook her head. Her adptive dad had left to go traville around and sometimes he will send letters in but latley they had stopped and her mail never had all been sent back un-opened. Suppyal nodded and went out on her belcony and took a deep breath. "Ok, but I have to regret that I have to send out a lot of you guys to other villages. Even though we have no real treaty with any of them we are all in the same boat. There is a new threat amonst us. Zane had gathered all he can and is rebelling. he is planning to take down all the villages. All us Kage's had thought this through and thought it was best to trade some ninja's because we each have a certain jutsus and they may haven't planed on it. I will send you your letters later staing what villages you are all going to be assigned to." After she had said what she needed she stepped back into her office and the rambling came back but died down as people calmed them down and Sakura hopped out with her fish.

Sitting on her bed she wasn't aware that her friend Serras was peeking through the window. She sat there and looked at the miniture dragon she got from her dad when he frist adopted her. She thought it was so wierd how when she first touched him with her left hand after getting adopted by him she had gained his DNA. She had always looked human but she also had the half dragon half vampire side in her. She keptthem locked up though because frankly she was scarred of that form. She also had a chibi ninja who was sleeping beide the Dragon named Kamui and her name was Tomo. Just recently she had to get used of the Deamon she had. His name Ozipatillialion but she just called him Ozzy. He never socialized though. Just kept in her breast pocket as a mouse and slept.

Noone understood why he could still change his form considering she was old enough for him to be just one animal but Ozy said that it was probably because she acts like a little kid. She then spotted Serras and waved so She hopped in and made Karigan wonder if anyone uses doors anymore.

"Everyones at the Tavern wanna come?" Karigan had nothing better to do so she nodded with a smile making Kamoui and Tomo wake up and come along. Tomo of course rod on Kamui's back and they headed for the tavern. Waving at a man nick named Shadow Assassin who oddly enough was going shopping and then to the shy but sweet Hinata ((Hinatashy)) Then Layla and Stella Winks the also spotted a man called Hellfiredemon who was a very good friend to Karigan.

When they hit the Tavern which was infront of the Windmill Karigan poofed to her chibi self that she liked to be in when she was inside the fairly large place and rolled on in. Everyone looked at the door some just went back to their conversations but others actually said hi. One was a Wolf. She ran up to him and hugged him calling him by the name _'Lupine' _ and he smiled at her. A man named Youmaru waved to her and she waved back. Last time she seen him was at a wedding. Malick and a man they called Cheesecake came running at her and huggled her.

It wasn't all fun and games though. They were all there for a reason and that was because of what happened two days ago. They all finally got their postions and were all nervous. A man named Metal demon opened his frist. All it said was Current Village and he sighed. Next went Cheesecake and it said: you must stay here. On and on people were sent to Shroud, and Claicier, Shine and and Shroud. Eventually Kari opened hers as nervos as ever.


End file.
